


Vid: Careless Whisper

by shirasade



Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I'm never gonna dance again</em><br/><em>The way I danced with you</em><br/>- Careless Whisper, by Postmodern Jukebox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Careless Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> A celebration of Fred & Ginger's wonderful will they-won't they as expressed in their dances.

**Music:** Careless Whisper, by Postmodern Jukebox feat. Dave Koz (full length cover [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVXziMFEqX0), original by Wham!)

**Download:** [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/fredinger-careless.zip) (98mb)  
**Sources:** all Astaire/Rogers movies - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Roberta, Top Hat, Follow the Fleet, Swing Time, Shall We Dance, Carefree, The Story of Vernon and Irene Castle, The Barkleys of Broadway.  
**Caveat:** I apologise for the low quality, I couldn't find HD files for several of the movies. Another problem was the format, which meant I had to crop the video, at times somewhat awkwardly.

 **Voiceover:** (at the end, from _Swing Time_ )  
I've danced with you. I'm never going to dance again.

**Author's Note:**

> When I found this cover, I simply couldn't resist. I'll probably make another Fred & Ginger vid, a bit more on the romantic side, just as soon as I've decided on a song.


End file.
